


What's Really Wrong With This World?

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Agnostic Character, I'm Sorry, Religious Conflict, Roman Catholicism, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: In a sort of state, James is more focused on what his life was. And now he expects that to be his escape from the Rogues.





	What's Really Wrong With This World?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this in my head for a while now.  
> Comic James Jesse was born into an Italian family.  
> Some Italians(I say some rather than most because I know that there's beginning to be less Catholicism in the world and I wanna kind of acknowledge that) are Catholics so this is where that idea came from.

One man kills many and that  _suddenly_ makes them atheist? What world does he live in?

More importantly why can't he turn back to his faith?

He knows he'd be forgiven if he did... Or would he?

Bickering Rogues means James and/or Axel hiding in random rooms. Axel mostly one of the ledges and James just working on something. But not now. Axel's in the main/control room listening to the argument, trying to work around it, and James is in his "lab", reminiscing. He doesn't realize at first that this will take him all the way back to his childhood.

* * *

_1960\. The world can't get more complicated can it?_

At nine years old, James is surprisingly smart. And is somehow pulling away from his religion. He isn't entirely sure of everything that he should do in his religion. Sure he's had his first communion, he's baptized and suddenly he feels like this isn't right. He feels like his parents practically forced the religion on him. Giving him no choice in anything.

* * *

He's suddenly snapped out of his mind. He looks around, and he's still alone. Then he remembers, twenty years old he finally made the decision he was pretty much agnostic at this point. He pulled away entirely from his religion and was done. He made his decision instead of his parents.

That's how he's out.

Pulled away from God-- if He's there.

James Jesse isn't a Catholic and has no religion.

It says so on his police file.

 


End file.
